


【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-2

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p># 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐<br/># 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文<br/># 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪*姦……之之類類<br/># 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)</p>
<p>#相關文 (後文)-等等我在忙  (前文)-論寵愛而遷就</p>
    </blockquote>





	【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-2

**Author's Note:**

> # 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐  
> # 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文  
> # 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪*姦……之之類類  
> # 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)
> 
> #相關文 (後文)-等等我在忙 (前文)-論寵愛而遷就

「你怎麼總想試一些怪東西。」上次才因為鳴人想嘗試成人片上的什麼產乳的，自己被他整得死去活來，他發誓在他胸前不在動不動就脹痛後他就把那台擠乳器給砸了。

「這是情趣嘛，而且……你明明每次都很爽喔，佐助醬。」鳴人耍流氓的笑了一下湊到佐助耳邊輕輕吹氣一邊說道，每次佐助總是依附抵死不從的樣子，不過身體總是誠實的，忍者強韌的身體稍微玩一些過分的小遊戲也不傷大雅。

「不要那樣叫我，大白癡!」佐助伸手一把推開鳴人的臉，簡直是老流氓，年紀越大越不要臉，當初他們剛在一起時明明還是個純情的大白癡，第一次還是自己主動坐上去的。

「啊，佐助不可以答應了又反悔啊，你要說話不算話嗎?」

「嘖!知道了，你要幹嘛快點。」佐助撇過頭不好意思的泛紅了耳根。

「不用著急啊，小佐助，我們有一整天可以慢慢玩我說。」鳴人笑著跪坐在他腿兼直起身，雙手結了一個熟悉的印，影分身?

佐助還沒反應過來自己四周就碰!的變出三個鳴人的分身四個人團團把他圍在中間，讓他忍不助緊張得吞了一下口水。

「這是……什麼意思。」佐助撐著地板想偷偷往後挪，卻被一雙手給擋住轉頭一看一個影分身跪在他身後扶住他的肩膀阻擋了他的去路。

「不要裝傻了啊，這個還不懂嗎?」鳴人捏著佐助的下巴把他的臉轉回來，一手拿著剛剛成人片的邊角在佐助面前晃了晃:「我們要輪姦你喔，敵國的俘虜君。」

「什!欸…鳴人!」佐助還沒說完身後的鳴人就架住他的身體把他固定在胸前，一旁的兩人開始扯著他身上的衣服，而鳴人的本尊正坐在他前面好整以暇的欣賞著。

很快佐助的衣服就被扯的七七八八，不過鳴人似乎是惡趣味的還給他留了一件上衣，不過拉鍊也被拉了下來，整個衣口大開著，佐助微微喘著氣，在影分身動作都停下之後抬起眼看向正坐在那裏一手托著下巴看著他的鳴人。

「喂……。」看久久鳴人不動，佐助忍不住伸腳去推了推對方，卻在剛碰到鳴人時腳掌被堆方一把捉住:「嗚!你……。」

鳴人抬起佐助的腳，先是在他腳背親了一下，然後順著往下慢慢撫摸，滑過腳踝小腿直到大腿根部，帶著薄繭的掌心在柔嫩的內側皮膚摩擦，偶忍捏出幾個紅印，佐助輕輕的皺了下眉頭，身後抱住他的雙手也竄進他的上衣裡，指腹在他的乳暈打轉，不時逗弄著他的乳尖，又是撥弄又是用兩指捏起他輕輕的拉扯，他的胸部早就被鳴人用的比常人更加敏感，很快便經不起這樣的挑逗嘴裡吐出低低的呻吟。

「…鳴人，嗚!。」佐助皺著眉輕輕的叫到對方，還沒說完下身就傳來一陣快感，另一個影分身的手已經撫上的他的性器，在手中把玩套弄，在對方的手中佐助的下身慢慢興奮起來，鳴人這時手也離開他的大腿根部，往下頭的穴口深入，纏著繃帶的手指在入口的皺摺處打轉，然後毫不猶豫的送入兩指。

只是兩根手指對佐助來說根本不是問題，鳴人在裡面輕輕的按壓過一遍分開兩指撐開他的穴口，雖然說是要跟他玩輪姦什麼的不過果然還是怕他受傷，潤滑什麼的還是好好做吧，鳴人這麼想著，一旁的影分身就拿出捲軸從裡頭拿出一大罐潤滑液直接擠了一大坨滴到佐助的小腹和下身。

「嗚…你怎麼，把空間忍術…這樣用。」佐助撇了一眼，看到鳴人拿出好幾個卷軸裡面應該被他收著各是這樣的情趣用品。

「這算是生活應用範圍喔我說，欸不對!你這小俘虜管大爺我要怎麼用啊，乖乖張開腿。」鳴人說到一半才想起他還在眼凌辱敵國忍者的劇本，一下子搬開大腿把那些潤滑劑抹開，送進對方的穴口。

有了潤滑，他隨隨便便就能進入到四隻手指的程度，而佐助也已經不斷喘著氣，雙頰通紅髮絲因為被汗水打濕貼在臉上，輕輕的顫抖著，鳴人舔了一下嘴角，從卷軸裡拿出他新買的高振度跳蛋，底在佐助的穴口一下子把東西推了進去，把開關調到最大，佐助果然縮了一下，眼角泛起水光。

「啊嗯!鳴…鳴人。」佐助想把腳併攏，鳴人卻卡在他腿中間壓著他的大腿，身上黏呼呼的，除了潤滑劑還有剛剛在鳴人手中社出的自己的精液，鳴人甚至壞心眼的沾了一點塞到他嘴裡，笑著問他”自己的味道好嗎?”哪有什麼差別不都是一股腥味，真不知道鳴人怎麼每次都喜歡舔他的精液一邊說甚麼好甜。

「佐助，看這裡。」側邊響起了聲音，佐助順著望過去對上一個靠近的鏡頭，另一個影分身居然拿著攝相機對著他直直的拍攝，佐助立刻脹紅了臉，伸手就要拍掉那個攝相機卻被另一邊的影分身抓住手。

「小俘虜不乖喔，這隻手這麼空閒來幫我一下好了。」那個鳴人抓住他的手扯開自己的褲頭，就拉著他覆到自己的陰莖上，連帶握著佐助的手開始上下套弄。

「嗚，鳴人。」佐助忍不住配合的摸著鳴人的陰莖，雖然是影分身到底是照著本尊刻劃出來的，給鳴人手淫過這麼多次很是清出弄他哪裡他會最舒服，很快鳴人的喘息聲就響了起來。

「剛剛就想跟你說啊……叫我鳴人什麼的可不行呢我說，你現在可是個俘虜啊小佐助。」鳴人的聲音把佐助的視線拉回來，看著眼前的人好像是在思考什麼似的摸摸下巴:「讓我想想……你應該叫我，鳴人大人，嗯……或是火影大人怎麼樣?」

「你…啊嗯，在說什麼鳴人!」佐助還沒說完，鳴人就抓起他的腿一下架到肩上，拉開褲頭彈出早就脹的紫紅的陰莖，碩大的頂部底在自己的入口處一下子就頂入前端刺激的佐助閉緊了一下雙眼:「嗚!等等…裡面，還有東…啊嗯!」

不理會佐助的話，鳴人扶著佐助的腿直接整個插了進去脈入根部，裡頭被跳蛋和潤滑劑肏的軟爛一下子就接受了外來的入侵者，溫軟的內壁緊緊貼著他的陰莖，配上底部微微震動的感覺，舒爽到極致。

「要叫我火影大人對吧?」鳴人壓下身子咬著佐助的耳朵說道:「不然的話…只好肏到你乖乖叫了啊我說。」

「嗚啊!混…混帳，咿…啊嗯。」鳴人一說完便發狠的在他穴口裡進出，一下下都發出啪啪的聲響，裡頭的跳蛋被推到更深入的地方，鳴人還喜歡在抽插的同時一邊拉著跳蛋連結的繩子，重複著被推到深處在鳴人退出時又被拉到穴口的刺激。

「啊…哈啊哈啊，嗚!。」佐助張著嘴用力的呼吸著空氣，一仰頭側頸就被深厚的人咬住吮吸在他的脖子留下好幾個印子，剛想掙脫開來頭就被另一隻手搬了過去，拿著攝相機的影分身對準了他的臉拍攝，然後拉開褲頭站起身，由上而下的觀賞著對方一邊扣住佐助的下巴把性器插到他的口中。

「既然不願意乖乖覺就把嘴給堵起來吧我說。」

TBC


End file.
